Hero Pyromancer
Name: Hero Pyromancer District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5'8" Appearance: Hero has long, golden blonde hair that falls down to his shoulderblades, therefore he usually keeps it tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes are an unusual pale golden that are normally a bit distracted. He has nicely tanned skin and is very fit and muscular. Personality: Due to what happened to him in his past, you'll find that Hero isn't what you'd expect from a Career district. He hates killing - he has feared it for such a long time and is completely against the thought of it. He is very strong and has the ability to kill, but he has never thought he would be brought to the point where he would actually have to. Despite this, Hero is very brave and won't back down from a challenge. Nobody has ever called him a "chicken" because he will complete any task you ask him to do. He is quite adventurous and is good at solving mysteries and puzzles. Even though he would like to explore as much of the world as he can, you won't find him to be the one that dies in the arena due to "curiosity killing the cat" because he's intelligent and clever. Hero is sensible and caring and likes to help others, but if he doesn't trust you, he will appear cold and distant and will avoid you at all costs - in the Hunger Games, keeping to himself could mean staying alive. Weapons: Since he has trained for quite a while, Hero excels in using several weapons - these includes tridents, the main weapon of District 4, as well as swords, katanas, knives, and other blades. He can also throw a spear, however he isn't the best at long ranged combat and will only use a spear if he's closer up. Despite having talent in any of these, he will refrain from using them to kill unless he really, ''really ''has to. Backstory: It's time to find out why Hero is so afraid of killing as well as the thought of it. When he was quite young at seven years old, he experienced a whipping in the town square. He had helped one of his friends steal some bread from the market, and his friend was caught by a Peacekeeper rather than him. Hero was really scared, but, selfishly, he didn't want to put himself in his friend's place. When his friend had been whipped to a pulp, the Peacekeepers threw him in the back of a truck and drove him away. Hero, who was quite fast for his age, followed the truck silently along the road - he was curious as well as worried for his friend, and he wanted to see what was going to happen to him. The truck stopped at the Peacekeeper's Headquarters, where they took Hero's friend inside and locked the doors so Hero couldn't follow them. He thought some of the windows might be open but they were locked, too, but he was in luck for his friend had been placed in a room that he could see through one of the windows, so he got down on his knees and watched, ducking his head low if any Peacekeepers turned to look his way. He watched as the Peacekeepers tortured his friend by slowly tearing off his skin using a long, jagged knife, starting at his ankles until they had reached his face. Hero couldn't watch, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the gruesome scene, either. Eventually, Hero's friend died of blood loss. Afterwards, Hero was extremely wary of Peacekeepers and tried to remain in his home at all times, until he found out that those men weren't Peacekeepers at ''all. ''It turns out, they were potion brewers from the Capitol that had made a potion for the real Peacekeepers to drink, which caused them to fall asleep for seven hours. The men took their outfits and pretended to be Peacekeepers, just so they could enjoy their hobby - which was torturing and killing - without being stopped and arrested because now, they could stop and arrest anyone they wanted to. Hero decided to be honest with his parents, and told them how he helped his friend get the bread and how he were tortured to death by the fake Peacekeepers (it was all over the news now, so they knew what he was talking about). Hero thought they would've done nothing about it, until one day, when he was walking home from the training center, he came across the fake Peacekeepers at his house. He ducked into a bush and watched in fear as his father stepped out and asked them what they wanted. The Peacekeepers said they were searching for ''him, ''Hero Pyromancer. Hero's dad said he knew that they weren't real Peacekeepers, so they didn't have the right to take his son even if he did do something wrong, also that he didn't believe that his son would ever do what they said he did. The head fake Peacekeeper, enraged, raised his gun and placed it to Hero's dad's head. He yelled for his wife and said, "If anything happens, don't let them get Hero!" before the Peacekeeper pulled the trigger. Hero had now given away his hiding space, for he was crying and screaming and begging for them to stop. The fake Peacekeepers went into Hero's house, searching for his mom, but she had escaped through the window and pulled her son out of the bushes. She was running as far as she could away from them, and she was only noticed when the Peacekeepers came back out of the house and she was already a dot on the horizon. She escaped into a warehouse and kept the door locked using a combination lock. The warehouse had a single cot, lots of boxes for them to hide in if someone were to break in, and a small, old-timey TV. Hero and his mother watched the news a few days later, and it was said that the fake Peacekeepers, except for one, had all been caught and killed, while the weakest of them - the one that had been most reluctant to become a fake Peacekeeper in the first place - escaped onto one of the speedboats and rode away into the ocean. Hero and his mother got their house back as well as some savings to keep and spend whenever they liked from the mayor due to their loss. Their life returned to them, and Hero's mother returned to being the sweet woman she always was that cheered whenever her son did something amazing at the training center. But things were never the same for Hero. Every time he watched a Hunger Games, his father's death came flashing back to him. He had been ''murdered. ''He often thought that no one deserves that fate, especially not his father. He continued to train for the Hunger Games - however, he was no longer interested in volunteering. If he were ever to be reaped, he would refuse to kill - because killing scared him, that day and onward. Reaped or Volunteered: Hero was reaped. No one volunteered for him because he is known to be someone that could actually win the Hunger Games, for he proves to be very talented in the training center and lots of people believe he has what it takes to win. Strengths: Hero can swim well (like any other District 4 citizen), and he's very fast. He's physically strong, and having a fear of killing doesn't mean he will hesitate to punch someone in the face if they annoy him too much. He can jump pretty high and he is agile, which allows him to dodge attacks easily. He's intelligent, brave, and clever, and depending on the arena, he can slip by another tribute without being seen. Weaknesses: As I've stated before, Hero is afraid of killing, so if someone is chasing him he will run rather than take them out - this can prove to be a big disadvantage as the tribute ''could ''catch up to him if he turns and runs, even if he's fast, and then he could become the victim. He can't climb and he doesn't have the best plant knowledge, either. Fears: Killing Interview Angle: Hero will be your typical Career - determined, confident, and proud, although he will also be quite kind and a tad rebellious. Bloodbath Strategy: Hero will avoid risking his life to go near the Cornucopia, and he will instead immediately join up with his alliance. If there is a weapon or a backpack close to him, he will take it; otherwise, he will escape with his allies as fast as he can. Games Strategy: Hero will avoid provoking and killing any other tributes besides his alliance, especially the Careers, and he will stick with them and protect them until it comes down to the final few and he is forced to leave them. Once this happens, he will remain hidden, probably near water (if there is a water source in the arena), so that if someone tries to attack him he can dive into the water as most districts don't know how to swim. Token: A cross necklace Alliance: Anti-Careers, or a trustworthy alliance. Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped